Waiting for an Answer
by M.Koffe
Summary: In the hopes of saving their relationship, Dick asks Tim to be his Nightwing after he gives the title of Robin to Damian.


**Another of the three Dick/Tim stories that were inspired by Heartslogos drabbles on tumblr. **

**I hope ya'll like it. :D**

* * *

The title of Robin had been ripped away from him. Dick had stolen it, and given it to Damian, without even consoling Tim about it. This of course, made Tim furious. He had worked hard for that title, and worked even harder to keep it.

What did Damian do?

Nothing, but the name Robin was given to him anyway.

Loneliness engulfs him. It is like his entire life imploded on itself, shattered. Everything in Tim's life was going out of control and that was the one thing he needed in order to stay sane. Tim needed control, but how could he when everything that had happened was not something that could easily be fixed.

Tim feels like a child, and it had been so long since he felt like that. Helpless, and alone.

He could really use one of Dick's hugs right now, but he did not want to see the acrobat's face.

Tim was not going to go back to the Manor or the Cave. He did not want to be anywhere near anything that reminds him of Batman. Not now, at least. Instead, he sat out in front of his apartment. He was still in his red and black Robin uniform, an outfit he would probably never wear again after that night.

Tim heaves a heavy sigh, his eyes glued to the ground, a soft breeze roll through him. Dried leaves rolled across the sidewalk, following the path the wind sent them on.

How could Dick do this to him?_._

Dick knew where he could find Tim and figures that since he was not picking up his phone he should pay him a visit. It looks like Tim was glaring at something on the ground. Whatever it was, Dick could not see it, the lighting on the street was bad. He wishes he could see his little brother's face. He needed to know, was his little brother still angry or had that fury faded away to disparity?

He was going to give it one more try. Dick reaches into his pocket and begins to dial Tim's number. With observant eyes he monitors Tim's every movement.

_Again?_

This had to be the twentieth phone call from Dick.

Tim lets out a dramatic groan, he was tired of his brother's attempts to contact him. He threw his cell phone down on the sidewalk, the piece of electronic equipment violently exploded into numerous pieces.

_Yeah, he was still mad._

Tim hops off the cold steps that lead up to his apartment and pivots around.

This would be his last chance. Dick knows that if he lets Tim walk away that he might lose him. He could not let that happen and on shaky legs he dashes across the street.

"Will you be my Nightwing?" Dick blurts out just as Tim is about to go back to his apartment.

"What?" Tim says, slowly turning around.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry I took Robin from you, but- I can't- I can't order you around like that, you know? I can't just look at you as someone who needs it. I don't see you as someone I should be teaching or guiding." Dick reaches out, snagging Tim's cape with his fingers. "You're my equal, my partner. And I don't think I could have you as my Robin and keep that. So- would you be my Nightwing instead?"

Tim was beyond pissed at this point. He wants to hit Dick across the face, but Tim's anger is hardly explosive. Every so often he has his moments, but most of the time his anger is the equivalent of a silent heart attack. At the moment he was so irate because he felt like Dick was trying to fix something that he knew he could not. If Dick viewed Tim as an equal, then why did he not ask him his opinion in the first place?

Dick could not see what Tim was thinking, because his eyes were shielded behind those expressionless white lenses. "Robin, say something." he begged.

Tim stares into Dick's eyes, they were gloomy and worried. His entire facial expression was drawn out into a tight pout. Tim hates it when Dick looks like that, he likes to see the new Batman with a graceful smile and eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Give me time to think about it." Tim requests, he yanks his cape hard enough for it to come out of Dick's fingers. He turns back around toward his apartment.

Defeated, Dick watches him as he leaves. He hears the click of the lock as Tim closes the door and he does not know what to do. Dick hates waiting, it is something he was never good at. If he was going to wait, then he was going to do it outside Tim's apartment.

"God, Dick!" Tim opens his door, and he sees the man sleeping on the ground. "Were you here all night?"

Dick yawns, and glances up at Tim, he nods, "Yeah." he admits. "Waiting for you."

"Get up!" Tim grabs Dick by the arms and lifts him to his feet. He keeps one hand on Dick's and yanks him into his apartment.

Tim sits Dick on the couch and begins digging through his cabinets to find something for Dick to eat. He was leaving to go buy some groceries, because he did not have any food, but he hoped he could find something for Dick. After some searching, he found a Poptart, and handed it to him along with a glass of orange juice.

"Sometimes you act like such a child." Tim sits next Dick on the couch. Tim lets Dick rest his head on his shoulder, and he wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Anyway, I've been thinking about what you asked last night."

Dick sat up straight, eager to hear what his brother had to say, "So will you?"

Tim was quiet, his eyes never leaving Dick's. He recalled the way they looked the previous night. Not much had changed except now they looked tired too. "Go to sleep, and I'll tell you when I get back."

"But -"

"Dick, go to bed." Tim orders as he stands back up and grabs his keys. "You look horrible, and I have errands I need to get done. I promise I'll tell you when I get back." Tim points to his bedroom. "You know where the bed is."

Dick did not want to argue, because he knew that Tim was right. He was exhausted, and he hardly slept at all last night. Dick drags his feet over to the bedroom, as Tim leaves the apartment.

Tim arrives home, and Dick is still sleeping he does not want to wake him. Instead he continues working on a few on finished cases, and cleans up around the place. As he washes the dishes, Tim wonders how long he can torture Dick. He knew how to answer the question the second Dick asked him, but he also was aware of a certain personality trait the man possessed. Tim knew that Dick was horrible at waiting, and this was the kind of thing that displeased him most. Tim just needed to see Dick suffer for a bit.

Tim turns off the sink and he hears Dick moan a few inaudible words in his sleep. Curiously, Tim peeks into his bedroom and hears Dick mutter his name, "Timm...I'm sorry..." Tim steps over to Dick and kisses him on the forehead before turning back out and starting up some dinner.

Dick opens his eyes, he's on Tim's bed. The sheets smell like Tim and he does not want to leave the bed because of the scent. His eyes flicker over to the alarm clock. It was seven pm, he was asleep for most of the day and he would have get ready for patrol soon.

Dick sits up and he notices an odd aroma in the air. It was sweet, he knows what he smells is food.

He stumbles off the bed and makes his way to the kitchen where he sees Tim. Tim is mixing something in a pot that is sitting on the stove. The newly ex-Robin tilts his head to the side and notices Dick standing in the hallway, "You're looking better."

"What are you making?" Dick steps up toward Tim, and peeks into the pot.

"Just some pasta." Tim puts the lid over the pot, and turns to face Dick. "Anyway, I'm sorry for avoiding you, I needed some time to calm down."

"So will you be my Nightwing?" Dick does not leave Tim the chance to answer before he wraps his arms around him in a heavy hug.

Tim has his head on Dick's shoulders, he shakes his head, taking in Dick's scent.

"Yes."


End file.
